You Belong With Me RIMAHIKO love story
by ohemgee123
Summary: Rimahiko songfic! Have you heard the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift? This is a one-shot based on that song! It's my first fanfic sooo no haters please! Rated T... just in case!


**Raelyn: HEY EVERYONE!! **** Well… I came up with this awesome story while listening to Taylor Swift's song… You Belong With Me. That's a good song by the way =D**

**Nagihiko: So, who's the couple this time?**

**Raelyn: You're gonna like this couple Nagi!!**

**Nagihiko: *nervous* Umm… **

**Raelyn: Don't worry! You won't have to guess! It's RIMAHIKO!! 3**

**Rima: WHAT!?!?!**

**Nagihiko: Rima? When did you get here?**

**Rima: I've BEEN here Nagi. Um, I mean, Purple-head. Quit day-dreaming. Anywayz… WHY RIMAHIKO!?!? That means I'm in it… with NAGIHIKO!!!!! *false anger***

**Raelyn: Exactly! You and Nagi are SO cute!! *yell whispers* Don't worry about keeping your secret guys! I already know and I'll keep the secret that you two are totally in love and actually dating! Whoops… Sorry! Hehe… *nervous***

**Rima & Nagihiko: *fire in eyes***

**Raelyn: Um… Let's start the story now while I get a head-start! KusuKusu! Take it away! *runs away scared***

**KusuKusu: Raelyn does not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy! **

**Rima & Nagihiko: RAELYN! WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!!!!! *run after Raelyn***

_-Rima's POV-_

I came home running when I found out the news. Tears threatened to fall, but I wouldn't let my parents see me cry. I didn't want to be saddened anymore, knowing that my parents wouldn't care if I cried. They would ignore me and continue to fight. I didn't want to see that after learning about… about…

Tears streamed down my face and I started to cry. I had reached my room in no time and fell to my knees.

"Rima-tan! Don't cry," KusuKusu pleaded. "It'll be alright! Look! Bala-Balance!"

I couldn't laugh. No matter how funny it was, I was drenched in my feeling of depression. Nagihiko Fujisaki had a girlfriend… and it wasn't me. It was… _her_… Saaya Yamabuki. The fact that he fell for her makes me want to throw up, but knowing that he fell for her, makes me wish I was **dead**.

Yes, you know my secret. I, Rima Mashiro, am in love with the purple-headed, cross-dresser, Nagihiko Fujisaki. I act like I hate him. At first, I honestly loathed him. Those feelings changed when I found out his secret. He trusted me, and I started looking at him in a different way. I thought it was only a new level of jealousy at first, but now, I know what I really feel. I fell hard, and I can't pick myself up. I can never get over this, but I need to act like nothing happened, because Nagihiko Fujisaki, the love of my life, loves someone else.

"Rima-chi," KusuKusu whispered.

She seemed depressed as well. Oh yeah, I forgot. Your charas can feel what you're feeling. KusuKusu really must be having a hard time.

"It's alright KusuKusu," I replied and smiled. "I'm fine."

KusuKusu nodded but saw through my act. "It's okay Rima-chan," she mumbled.

_~The Next Day~_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said. 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do. _

I was late for class and I didn't know I would run into him. I caught him arguing with Saaya. I think he was joking around about her dress and she got mad. I left before I could hear the rest of the conversation. I would break down and cry again. If I was Nagihiko's girlfriend, I'd joke around with him. We'd laugh and be happy. He didn't look very happy when he was with Saaya. Why doesn't he get that I would've better?

_I'm in the room. It's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do. _

At the Royal Garden, everyone was late for the meeting, so I put my headphones on and started listening to my iPod. Nagihiko was the next one to come, but he wasn't alone. Saaya was with him.

After a few minutes, she got bored and asked to listen to my iPod. I didn't want her to use my headphones so I just hooked it up to the stereo. Hana Tegami started to play and Saaya started a fit.

She screamed, "I hate this music! Nagi-koi! Turn it off! Whoever sang this song is horrible. What a horrible song!"

I wanted to slap her then and there. Nagihiko was the one that sang that song and she just kept on insulting him and his wonderful song. Nagihiko looked so hurt. How could he still love her and not break up with her? If I was there, we would happily listen to his song and maybe sing along. Saaya would never get it.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. _

I woke up screaming because I had that dream again. Ever since I found out, I always had dreams of me being Saaya and dating Nagihiko. I would wake up and think about what would really happen if I was Saaya and regret ever thinking those thoughts. We were just too different. She was too preppy and too girly and I… I was just normal and boring. Why couldn't he just go for me?

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me. _

I, Rima Mashiro, am in love with Nagihiko Fujisaki. He is in love with another girl, Saaya Yamabuki. Why can't he love me? We're closer and I've been friends with him longer. Why did he have to choose Saaya?

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't it easy?_

Ohmigosh! Nagi asked me to go the park with him! It was just as friends of course though. I'm glad that he wants to hang out with me again. I haven't been alone with him in a long time. Ever since Saaya came, we started to drift apart… I wish it could be like this everyday, just me and him. We could be together forever and just have fun.

_You've got a smile that can light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. _

It was so much fun! We were joking around laughing at random jokes. Then, he smiled his famous smirk. **(A/N: Not the famous Ikuto smirk! I love his smirk though, but Nagihiko has his own famous smirk too xD) **I was so happy to see it. He always wore a frown on his face ever since Saaya came. Whenever he did smile, he looked like he was forcing it. Now, he was smiling a real smile. He didn't have any fake feelings. He was really happy!

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that. Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

I asked him how he was doing with Saaya. It hurt to ask, but I was curious.

"She says I'm fine, and I know I am," he replied.

That wasn't the response I wanted. It sounded so arrogant. Coming from Nagihiko, it sounded mean. It sounded like Saaya. Why was he in love with Saaya? Didn't he even notice what kind of girl she was?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one that understands you, been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. _

Why did Saaya have to ruin my time with Nagihiko? She just had to come up in her 3-inch high heels and grab onto Nagi and kiss him in front of me. He looked awkward. She was eyeing me. It was like she didn't trust me. I'm not that mean. I wouldn't steal Nagihiko away from his love.

I wanted to cry, but I just said, "Hey, Nagi. I'm going to go now. I'll leave you two alone." Then, I just left without saying goodbye.

It must've been in my dreams, but Nagihiko gave me a pleading look before I left. I know it was my imagination, but I really wish it was real.

_Standing by here waiting at your backdoor, all this time how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me. You belong with me. _

I wish I could've helped Nagihiko. I wish he wouldn't be so sad. Ever since Saaya, he never enjoyed. He never looked happy. I wish I was there instead, to make him smile.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry. I know your favorite songs and I tell you about my dreams. I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me. _

It was raining one night. I was half-asleep when I heard something tapping my window. I walked up to the window with a bat, wondering what was outside. There, I saw him, drenched in rain, and looking like he hadn't slept for weeks. I gasped then dropped my bat and swung open the window. As I helped him climb in, I asked what was wrong.

_-Nagihiko's POV-_

I didn't know where I really wanted to go. All I could think about was being with her. She was my best friend that kept me up when I was down. When she asked me what was wrong I lost my pride and began to cry. I told her how I had caught Saaya cheating on me. I thought she had loved me. I wanted to **die**, but only Rima could keep me going.

"It's okay. Don't worry. I'm here for you," Rima whispered, trying to keep quiet.

If her parents found out I was here, they would get ideas and forbid me to see Rima. I never wanted that. I never wanted to lose Rima. Never.

_-Rima's POV-_

Nagihiko fell asleep on my lap and I began listening to a song on the radio. As it softly played, I sang along.

_-Nagihiko's POV-_

I only kept my eyes close, but Rima thought I was asleep so she began to sing. As she sang, I knew it was from her heart and that she really meant it.

**(A/N: **words like this: Nagi's thoughts **; **_words like this: Rima singing_**) **

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

Of course I can see that Rima.

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

See what?

_You belong with me._

What? What did that mean? Did Rima… does she love me?

_Standing by here waiting at your backdoor, all this time, how could you not know?_

I never realized it. How could Rima be in such hurt? She loved and cared for me, but I just ignored her.

_Baby, you belong with me. You belong with me._

I began to actually think about it, me with Rima? What would that be like? I would probably be happy. We would laugh and have fun. I know I would've been much better than I was with Saaya.

_-Normal POV-_

_You belong with me. Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me? You belong with me. _

Nagihiko pondered about it once more and snuck a peek up at the girl caring for him. He finally realized the answer and what he was going to do. He got up a bit which shocked Rima.

_What is he doing?_ Rima thought.

Nagihiko got up and sat next to Rima on the bed. He stared into her eyes began to lean in.

Rima's eyes widened when she realized what was happening. _No way, _she thought.

They both began to lean in, and then, their lips met.

Nagihiko smirked against Rima's lips.

Rima smiled and as they pulled apart, she whispered into Nagihiko's ear, "You belong with me."

He smiled and replied, "I know now. I love you Rima-koi."

Rima gasped and said, "Nagi-koi, I love you too."

**Nagi & Rima: *blushing***

**Raelyn: You guys know you loved it! Now you two better not kill me because I just made your lives awesome!**

**Nagihiko: I'll forgive you *still blushing***

**Rima: …**

**Nagihiko: *nudges Rima* Rima… *whispers –koi* **

**Raelyn: AWWW!! I heard that!**

**Rima: Fine, I forgive you…**

**Raelyn: Hey guys! I hoped you liked it! If there were any mistakes, I'm super duper sorry! Please, just send me a message or review about it… and I'll fix it to your liking! This was my first fanfiction, so please don't hate!!!! If you loved it, I'll write some more! If you hated it, I'll try harder! JUST KEEP READING!! If you hated it, Review. If you loved it, Review. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Now, I'll just end this… So Rima & Nagi can get to themselves again! **

**Rima & Nagi: RAELYN!!!!!**

**Raelyn: Bye!**


End file.
